


Always You

by Wonpiribunny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonpiribunny/pseuds/Wonpiribunny
Summary: Jackson is always by Elise's side. Wherever she goes, you can immediately find him. They practically grew up together. But as Eloise falls in love with JB, Jackson finds himself out of place.





	Always You

Summer of 2018

Five days before college officially starts and I am nowhere near finished packing my things. I would have finished already if not for the fact that lazy ass Jackson chose to bug the hell out of me today.

"Let's watch movies, Ellieee! It's the last time we can do this in months. Come on!" was his line before we ended up sprawled on my bedroom couch and munching on barbecue-flavored popcorns.

Six and a half hours later, the moon is already shining bright outside our window and it's already time for dinner. 

"Hey, Jack. Will we still be like this in college?" I asked as we cleared our trashes.

"Of course, Ellie. Jackson and Ellie no matter what, right? Nothing will change." He smiled and I felt comforted by his words. Jackson and Ellie no matter what.

Jackson has always been my best friend ever since our diaper days. And ever since his parents entrusted him to us, we have never been separated. He's always just doors away and I know that I can fully rely on him anytime and as college approaches fast, it terrifies me that everything will suddenly change at a whim. I remember how much my older brother has changed ever since he went to college, He went from a really sweet and gentle guy into an a-hole.

And as I lay on my bed, I silently pray that nothing will ever change. I don't want to lose my best friend. I don't want anything to change.

Three days later and my knees are anxiously bouncing up and down as I wait for Jackson to come down. Today is our flight and I am torn between tearing up and saving up a tough face as we bid goodbye to the fam. It's actually just me who will say goodbye since Jackson's parents are already waiting to the other end and they're the ones to send us to the university. 

After n hours, Jackson finally went down and gave me a sheepish grin, fully knowing that I am extremely pissed at his slow ass. My mom was already outside, checking our luggages in the car and my little sister Lia is already sobbing while clutching her favorite bunny.

"Ellie, Sseunnie, you'll come back home, right? I will miss you so much. No one will come to my tea parties anymore." I don't even know whether I'll cry or smile at my little sister but Jackson picked her up so that she can stop crying.

"Sseunnie and Ellie will definitely come back for little Lia. You better have new teas when we come back, okay?" He hugged her and tapped her back and motioned me to hug her. I came forward and hugged the both of the, with Lia being squeezed in the middle.

"Jack, Ellie, let's go or else you guys will be late. We don't want that, do we?" Mom's tone is now warning us and I looked at Jackson and we know that we better move or else we'll be in trouble. We chuckled and ran towards the car with Jackson still carrying Lia.

Riding past the town for one last time feels melancholic. It is the place where Jackson and I spent most of our time except when we go out of the town for school trips and short family trips which were practically just days away from home. But now, we are leaving and won't be back any time soon. We're flying eight hours away from home and I am afraid of all the changes that will happen. I am afraid that one day when I get back, everything I've known is no longer the same. As we drove by the diners and the cinema, I remember our good times, our after-school parties, the prom, the after-graduation escapade, and our childhood. 

"You okay, Ellie?" Jackson nudged me and I just rested my head on his shoulders and I look out the window with a heavy heart.

"I'll miss everyone, Jack."

"Me too." 

Two and a half hours later, we're now standing by the airport, bidding our farewells especially to our little Lia who kept on clinging to Jackson.

"I'll miss you, Sseunnie! Don't find girls there yet. I won't invite them to the tea party." Jackson smiled at patted Lia's back, still carrying her.

"Of couse, little Lia. It will always be only you and Ellie for Sseunnie. So you have to let go now so that we can go home faster." Lia reluctantly loosened her arms around Jackson and nodded. Mom grabbed Lia and nodded at us.

"Be good, kids! Don't forget to call us." We waved goodbye and I held on to Jackson's hand as we strode towards the lounge. 

"Hey, we will be okay. I got you, Ellie." Jackson tightened his grip on my hand and that gave me the comfort that I needed. 

"You sure that nothing will change?"

"Some things will change, of course. It's a new place with new people and new rules. But you will always have me with you. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at that thought. Jackson and I sticking together ever since our diaper days and until now that we are in college. 

The trip was quicker than I thought, probably because Jackson and his antics never failed to amuse me. His parents welcomed us with big hugs but we have to hurry because his parents' flight is also within the day so they would have to just drop us off and fly again.

University is wayyyy different than what I have expected. The university is already booming with loud noise and the crowd is ecstatic as they welcome everyone. Sseunnie's parents just dropped us by the gates and drove away immediately.

"Milkshake?" I said with a smile

"Milkshake." Jackson said with a sigh. His parents were never really present much in his life and I know that he misses them so much but they have to travel a lot, the reason why he's stuck with us ever since. Milkshake has been our code to know each other's emotions and when we don't really wanna talk about stuff.

"Welcome to University of Sanderville! Way to go, Stingers!" The crowd cheered as the speaker in the makeshift stage spoke.


End file.
